Miscommunication
by Rowan Mad
Summary: After overhearing something, Sulfus grows angry and Raf tries to ask his forgiveness. However, with more miscommunication. Their relationship teeters over the edge of destruction.


_Sometimes life can be a crazy ride that you just want to get off. It has its ups and downs, and you would do anything to just stop it from throwing your around. However, the rewards at the end of the ride are worth all the aches and pains, the laughter and joy._

I closed my journal and slid it under my pillow. Light was shining through my window, and I could hear my family moving about beneath me. There was so much I wanted to do during this break, so much I wanted to experience! I really wanted to practice my skills for next year. If I had to face Sulfus in the challenge rooms, I wanted to be able to win.

I looked down at my hand and let out a sigh. Sulfus. My mind was on him constantly, and it was becoming harder and harder to avoid the question about boys when my mother asked. I stood up and stared out the window at Angietown. What if I told her? I giggled nervously at the thought. She wouldn't be exactly happy. She probably wouldn't let me go back to the school if she knew I was involved with a Devil.

My father wouldn't be too happy. He was on the Angelic Army. He constantly tells me how evil and horrible Devils are, now that I'm in school. Before he didn't say a word about them. I suppose the reason he despised Devils so much was that he was on the Army.

I sighed once again and remembered the Summer Camp. I had witnessed Sulfus cry twice. Once because I broke his heart and the second because we were making up and the chances of us surviving were grim. My eyes slid to the cell phone that we were shown during the summer and I walked over. Maybe I should call him...

My fingers closed around the phone and I lifted it up. Staring at the lit up screen. Then with a shake of my head, I placed it back down. Cheeks heating. He's probably busy. Hanging out with Cabiria, Kabale and Gas. Alternatively, working on his bike. What if he doesn't want to talk to me?

However, what if he's free and is just listening to music or taking a walk? What if he's sitting in his room, wanting to talk to her? Just like she is. She bit her lip and lifted up her cell-phone. She dialled his number and hovered her thumb over the call button.

"Raf, my angel!" her mother called gently from outside.

"Yes, Mother?" I called back, still trying to work up the nerve to connect the call.

"You're friends are here to see you!" her mother called, "Should I send them up?"

"Of course!" I smiled and placed my phone down. I'll call him later. My friends walked in. Miki and Urie. We hugged tightly before Miki sat down on my bed.

"You getting ready to go back to school?" she asked, leaning back on my pillows. I nodded and pointed at my opened suitcase off to the side.

"Slowly but surely," I replied sitting on my desk, pushing my phone over a bit.

"It's kind of early to be packing, don't you think?" Urie asked crossing her arms, a knowing smile on her face. "Is it because you want to get back to a certain someone?"

"Shh!" I hushed, flushing and waving my hands. "My parents are notorious for snooping on us when you guys are over!"

"You can't deny it, Raf," Miki teased sitting up and grinning at me. "You want to see that boy right now if you could!" I didn't say anything and the girls giggled and smiled at me. However, Urie's expression changed after a few seconds.

"Even though we're teasing you. I still don't think you and Sulfus should stay together. I mean, you wanted to avoid him when we went to summer camp! Plus, you and him are literally completely different. He's a jerk and you are so kind," Urie rubbed my arm, trying to be comforting.

"You're right..." I sighed and looked up at her. "He is a jerk-"

"Do you guys here a buzzing noise?" Miki interrupted, looking around the room. The two of us fell silent and sure enough, there was a buzzing noise. We immediately started to search for the noise when Urie lifted up my cell phone. She didn't even get the phone to her ear before she pulled it away, looking surprised.

My heart jumped into my throat and I held my hand out towards her. She placed the cell phone into my hand and I lifted it up to my ear. It was silent, but not beeping like it would if he hung up. He had heard everything, hadn't he? I bit my lip and my friends looked away from me. Giving me some privacy.

"Sulfus-"

"If I'm such a huge jerk, then why do you keep hanging around me?" he snapped before I could say anything. I bite my lip and kept silent. "Do you enjoy talking about me with your friends about how much of a Devil I am?"

"No-"

"If you haven't noticed, Raf, I am a Devil. Sorry I can't live up to your expectations!" he growled before the phone line went dead. I lowered the phone and stared at the words 'Disconnected'. I hit the sleep button before placing it to the side.

My friends were silent. Then Urie stepped forwards and rubbed my arm. She looked at me with apologies written out on her features before she and Miki gave me a hug. After the hug, they left. I wanted to be alone and they knew that.

I can't believe how stupid I was. I should've pushed the cancel button when my friends came over. Instead, I had stupidly left it on. What if Miki hadn't heard it, and they had said something that really angered him? I couldn't bear to think that.

Right now, I felt as if I reached into my chest, pulled out my own heart and threw it against the wall. He didn't even let me speak. I would've told him what I was about to say.

He is a jerk but that's just because he's a Devil, and when he's around other Devils. When it's just me and him, he isn't such a jerk. He's a nice guy. If it wasn't for his Devil appearance, I would've guessed him for an Angel.

That may have been an insult to call a Devil an Angel, but he knew it's a compliment. Same as if he called me a Devil. I would find it rather insulting, but to him that's a compliment.

I gathered up my nerve and once again phoned Sulfus. I had to explain myself. If he didn't give me a chance to try, then I would email or text him. If he still didn't believe me. When school starts, I would track him down and demand for his attention. I didn't want to continue on fighting.

The phone rang a couple of times before it was answered.

"Hello?"

I bite my lip. Kabale? What was she doing answering Sulfus' phone! I hung up and shoved my phone under my pillow. Not wanting to look at it. I sunk to the floor and leaned against my bed. Cox fluttered onto my knee and stared at me. I reached up and stroked his shell gently.

If he's already with Kabale, does that mean he moved on that quickly? He thinks I think he's a jerk, so does that mean he thinks we are no longer kinda together? I mean technically we couldn't be together unless we went through the Cave of Metamorphosis, but we were mutually interested in each other that way and we acted as if we were dating, minus touching and kissing. Though we did have to fight for our Earthly One.

What if he was lying about caring about me? That jerk! I wouldn't put it past him. Cox fluttered again and I sighed. I know I shouldn't be thinking so badly about him...but I couldn't help it. I was jealous. I nasty emotion that I don't like at all.

My phone rang from under my pillow and I closed my eyes. I heard Cox flutter before he fluttered back and thudded against my cheek. I jumped slightly and looked at him. He flew back and landed by my pillow. He nudged his way underneath and I lifted it up. He nudged my phone before staring at me.

"Alright..." I muttered lifting the phone and saw Sulfus' number. I hit the answer button after a few more rings.

"Raf, I-"

"Why is Kabale with you?" I interrupted, hearing the own jealous in my voice. He didn't reply right away before he sighed.

"I was working on my bike and they came over. After your phone call I stormed off, leaving my phone," he replied sounding a bit sheepish.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounded, Sulfus," I quickly apologized before he said anything else. "I mean, sometimes you are a real jerk to me and my friends, but that's in your Devil Nature. You wouldn't be you without your Devil side. However, you aren't always a jerk. Remember with Reina when I wanted to get into the Portraits Room. You said no because you knew I wasn't acting like myself, and even though I desperately wanted to get in there, you knew that normally I wouldn't disobey the rules and you had more judgement and sense then I did-"

"I know I'm not always a jerk, Raf, you don't need to give me a lecture," he joked and I laughed and shook my head.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I just really didn't want you to hate me," I replied softly standing up and looking outside at Angietown, knowing he looked at a completely different view. He chuckled.

"I never hate you, Raf. I just hope you'll never hate me, that's why I was so angry, actually. I thought you hated me, I was angry at myself," he admitted sheepishly. I smiled.

"If I hated you, Sulfus, I wouldn't have trusted you. I wouldn't have done the things I've done if I hated you," I replied staring out at the darkening sky. "I wish the V.E.T.O wasn't a rule."

"Hey, we've broken it once," Sulfus spoke up barely a second later, "Once a rule has been broken, it's easier to break it the next time. I hope we continue to break that rule."

I felt my cheeks and neck heat up considerably. "Me too."

"Oo, my Angel is being Devilish now," he teased, and I could hear the grin on his voice. "I can't wait to see you to test out the promise behind those words. Now get some rest, even though you don't need your beauty rest, you should still get some anyways."

"Call me sometime before school starts?" I asked, biting my lip before he hung up.

"Of course," he responded, "Have a horrible night."

"Have a wonderful night you mean?" I laughed, shaking my head. He paused before laughing along with me.

"Yeah, sorry. Once you go Devil, you can't be an Angel," I imagined him shrugging his shoulder and smirking at me. I sighed happily.

"Of course. Have a horrible night yourself," I responded before we hung up the phone. I clutched it to my chest and felt like flying around Angietown singing happily. However, I changed into my pajamas and snuggled under the blankets. Cox by my side. "I'm in love," I whispered to Cox. "Nothing can change the way I feel about him! Nothing!"

Cox fluttered his wings tired before closing his eyes. I stared up at the roof. It was true. I loved him and I couldn't wait for the new year to start. Once I saw him. I knew everything would be complete finally.


End file.
